deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PuasLuisZX/Original Version of Remastered Battles
For all who knows about the case is because I am do a Remastered Version of Shadow VS Dark Pit and here goes all the Original Versions of Remastered or Rematch Shadow VS Dark Pit Dark Pit flight and remember Viridi conversation and go in the forest. Shadow walk in the forest and see an angel black (Dark Pit) Dark Pit: You Hedgehog, stop! (''He shoots an arrow) Shadow dodge the arrow. ''Shadow: Stupid angel, if you looking a fight, you found it. (*Cues Boss Battle 1*) Dark Pit lands FIGHT! Shadow runs and use a homing attack to Dark Pit. Dark Pit: He is quick, I can't underestimate it. He part his bow in two and attack it. Shadow use his guns and shoot, but Dark Pit dodge and U-Till, U-Air and F-Air. Shadow: His attack is powerfull. Dark Pit: Stupid, its all. I will finish this. ''He use his bow and shoot an arrow. ''Shadow: CHAOS CONTROL! Dark Pit: No way. Shadow attack him three times, but Dark Pit block the fourth attack with his orbitars. Shadow use his more powerfull weapon and shoot but orbitars reflects the shot and Shadow explodes. Dark Pit: I will finish this. He use his arm and punch it. Shadow is paralyzed. Shadow: Why I do not move. Dark Pit use his claws and attack multiple times, Shadow use energy balls and hits Dark Pit. Dark Pit: Really you need this rubies. But what you can resist my attacks. Shadow: You have... no idea... WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH! (*he leaps up in mid-air and surrounds himself with all seven Chaos Emeralds*) Dark Pit: What's this? (*Cues His World Instrumental*) After he taps into the power of the seven Emeralds, he turns from a black to a yellow lime coloured hedgehog with a bright glow and aura with invincible godlike powers, becoming Super Shadow. Shadow: Behold the true power I possess! Dark Pit: No way. ''He use his club but Shadow destroy it. Shadow punish Dark Pit and throw him to the moon. Dark Pit use the heal power. And use his staff and shoot Shadow. ''Shadow: He still alive. ''He shot a Chaos Arrow and runs to the moon. Dark Pit dodge the Chaos Arrows and his staff shoot Shadow, but he dodge all the staff's shoots and punch Dark Pit. Dark Pit fall in the earth and forest is destroyed. ''Shadow: It's over. (*Cues Destoyed Skyworld*) Dark Pit: I am Dark Pit, Viridi's officer. And I will win this match. Shadow listening Dark Pit's voice. Shadow goes to the earth and see the forest destroyed. Shadow: You can't resist it. Chaos Blast! Dark Pit escape of the attack flying. Shadow: I need to go in the past. Dark Pit: Not on my watch! Shadow's Super form wears off. And Dark Pit attack him with his bow and throw Chaos Emeralds. Dark Pit: It's finish time. (*Cues The Return of Palutena*) Dark Pit use black hole power, Shadow is trapped and Dark Pit use mega laser power. Dark Pit fires the Mega Laser at Shadow, vaporizing the latter into the same shade of his quills, smoke. Dark Pit: Nice try K.O.! Dark Pit flying in the sky. Luffy VS Natsu Category:Blog posts